


Simple Kindness

by 1QuietStiles7



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, just slice of life, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1QuietStiles7/pseuds/1QuietStiles7
Summary: Minhyuk has an accident while training, Kihyun asks you to check on him.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Simple Kindness

_Ding_

You look over at your phone sitting on the desk across the room. Not really in the mood to talk to anyone, you ignore it and go back to scrolling through Netflix trying to find something to watch. After 5 minutes you still hadn’t found anything so you decided to get something to snack on. While in the kitchen you heard your phone go off twice more indicating that someone had texted you again. You settle back on the couch with a bag of popcorn, bypassing the phone again.

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

Sighing you toss the remote aside and get the phone from your desk. Turning the screen on you find six new messages, five from Minhyuk, one from Kihyun. You open the thread from Minhyuk first, thinking something might be wrong if he texted you that many times in a short time.

_MinMin  
6:03pm Hey Y/n are you busy?  
6:09pm Hmm you must be. Nvm then :-/  
6:15pm Y/n  
6:15pm I’m bored, entertain me  
6:16pm Y/NNNNNN! You’re such a meanie :-(_

You roll your eyes at his theatrics and go back to the main menu and tap on Kiyhun’s message.

_SavageMom  
6:12pm Hey Y/n, I’m sorry to ask but could you check on Minhyuk? He fell in dance practice today and sprained his wrist. I would but I’m still at the studio with Shownu-hyung, Hyungwon-ah is practicing some new choreo and the brat twins went to see Wonho-hyung. If you can’t let me know and I’ll ask one of the managers to go over. I just thought of you since your apartment is closer to the dorm._

You reread his message and then flip back to Minhyuk’s to see if he had mentioned it and you didn’t pay attention. Sure enough he hadn’t. You check the time and see that almost fifteen minutes had passed since Kihyun had messaged you. You shoot him a quick apologetic affirmative and grab your keys and head out. He texts you a quick message with the gate and door codes, the quickness letting you know that he’d been watching his phone. 

At this time, traffic would be a nightmare so you opt to take the subway, it was only about 20-minutes one-way. While you wait for the next shuttle you text Minhyuk but he doesn’t respond before it arrives and you know that you’ll lose service once you get in the tunnels. Byt the time you reach the street level again you begin to worry because he still hasn’t responded yet. You walk quickly the last couple of blocks and reach the front gate, you enter the code and the small door unlocks on it. You glance up at the house and notice that only the living room had a light on. You try knocking on the door before using the passcode. You knock again but Minhyuk didn’t answer then either, in fact you didn’t hear any noises coming from inside. You enter in the code and head inside. You kick off your shoes and walk in the living room, sure enough there was a lamp on but no one else, in fact it didn’t look like anyone had been in there. If Minyuk’s shoes hadn’t been laying in the entryway waiting for Kihyun to come home and scold him you wouldn’t even think anyone was home. 

“Minhyuk,” you try calling out, hoping that he’d hear you before you started searching rooms. You waited a moment but got no response. You headed to the kitchen, there was a bowl in the sink waiting to be washed but the stove was cold so you know it wasn’t recent. You look out the back window but the yard is dark so you don’t think he’s out there. 

“Minhyuk,” you try again as you walk down the hall towards the bedrooms. “You better be sleeping or dead,” you mutter to yourself, feeling like you were creeping around their house. The communal game room was also dark so you bypass it and head directly to his room. You knock but then just push the door open, manners be damned at this point. You were starting to worry that he had managed to hurt himself more when he wasn’t at his desk or on the bed. You were pulling your phone out of your pocket to call Kihyun when you heard a noise. Pausing for a moment, you sighed in relief when you heard it again. Steeling yourself you walk over to his bathroom and push the door open.

“Minhyuk, is that you,” you have to ask because you had quickly covered your eyes, not wanting to catch him naked. 

“Y/n? What are you doing here,” he asks you but it was kind of muffled sounding.

“Kihyun-ah texted me and asked me to check on you. Can I uncover my eyes?”

“Oh ye-,” the rest of his words are cut off by him spitting out water. When your eyes are able to focus again you see him bent over the side of the tub trying to wash his hair with one hand. 

“Min, what are you doing?” He sighs and turns the water off, sitting up a little.

“I didn’t get a chance to shower after practice and figured I would be able but then I came in here and hit my ankle on the door frame and tried to catch myself but I used my sprained hand so now my ankle and wrist are throbbing. So instead of showering I thought I could at least wash my hair but it took me forever to get the temperature right and the shower hose jerks about when I let go, which is how I just got sprayed.” He says all this while continuing to face the bottom of the tub. You stare at him for a minute and then start giggling. 

“Yah! It’s not funny,” he pouts, water droplets running down his cheek. 

“You’re right, it’s not.” You take pity on him, “lean over and I’ll wash it for you.” You step around him to turn the water back on. “How’s that?”

“Still a bit cool,” he replies, you adjust and ask again. “Ow, y/n, too hot, too hot.” Finally you get it to an acceptable temperature.

“You’re a baby, Min,” you tell him while wetting his hair and reaching for the shampoo. He doesn’t reply, just hums when you start to massage his scalp. If you do it longer than necessary then no one needs to know but you. “Close your eyes.”

“Mn, ‘ready are,” he tells you drowsily, your actions having relaxed him pretty well. You rinse his hair and then add the conditioner. He doesn’t say anything more while you work it through his wet, slightly damaged locks, humming to some unknown tune. You rinse a final time then shut the water off and grab a towel from the cabinet that holds them.

“Lift,” you direct him while draping the towel over his dripping hair. You scrunch it a few times so it doesn’t run down his face. You’re sitting next to him on the side of the tub with him still on the floor so he has to crane his neck up to see you properly. 

“Yah, you didn’t even wash your face yet, did you?” He gives you a sheepish look, followed by his most boyish smile. You smack his shoulder and drop the towel on his head. 

“Come on, I’ll help you.” Helping turns out to just wiping his face with a wet cloth thoroughly and helping him add a leave-in treatment to his damp hair. You’re sitting on the bathroom counter with Minhyuk standing between your legs as you finish running your fingers through his hair. “There, all done.”

He shakes his head a bit then leans in and presses a chaste kiss to the tip of your nose, “Hi.”

You laugh gently at his antics, “Hi.”

“Wanna watch a movie now that you’re here?”

“Sure, MinMin,” he helps you down from the counter and catches your hand in his. “What are we watching?”

“The Notebook!”

“Nooo,” you whine as he drags you back to the bedroom.


End file.
